Au nom du Pacte
by Shangreela
Summary: Ce que font Sebastian et Ciel... au nom du Pacte. Enfin, surtout Sebastian. Pas pour les enfants, rating très justifié


Bonjour bonjour ! Je teste un nouveau fandom ^-^

J'ai fini ce bel anime qu'est _Kuroshitsuji_ hier ( j'ai adoré l'épisode 4 ! Ciel est teeeellement mignonne ! mdr ) et voici mon premier texte dessus… Je m'essaie à un nouveau genre, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Warning :** Pas de timeline et quelques spoilers sur tous les animes ! De plus, et comme précisé dans le résumé, il est **dark** et **dérangeant**. **Rating M**, pas pour rien. Ce n'est pas un texte pour les 'tits n'enfants sensibles. Votre vision de Sebastian changera après avoir lu ceci… ; )

-

-

**Au nom du **Pacte

-

-

-

Sebastian était un démon. Il avait vendu son pouvoir et ses capacités contre une de ces âmes rares qui promettaient d'être délicieuses. Une âme puissante et grainée de souffrance, émaillée de tristesse et soufflée de noirceur. L'âme d'un enfant.

-

Les enfants possédaient les âmes les plus pures qui soient, tellement pures que la moindre décadence les entachait, jusqu'à corrompre la moindre parcelle de cette pureté décadente. L'âme d'un enfant était délicieuse. L'âme d'un enfant marqué, blessé, vengeur, trahi, déterminé et hautain devait alors être plus que délicieuse.

-

Sebastian avait vendu son pouvoir et ses capacités contre l'âme du comte Ciel Phantomhive, dernier du nom – actuellement, et à jamais puisque rien n'allait être après lui. Il allait dévorer l'âme d'une des plus puissantes familles aristocratiques de Londres. Bonheur…

-

En contrepartie, il devait obéir aveuglément à son maître jusqu'à la fin du contrat. Usant de ses atouts pour remplir au mieux – à la perfection – le rôle de majordome des Phantomhive, et par tous les Diables, ce n'était pas toujours de tout repos, mais ça mettait du piment dans sa pauvre vie de majordome. Il avait regroupé une formidable équipe de maison – un cobaye, un soldat et une tueuse à gage, n'était-ce pas _formidable_ ? – s'efforçait de cuisiner les meilleurs pâtisseries et menus possibles pour le palais délicat de son aristocrate de Jeune Maître, de pallier à toutes sortes de situations désastreuses – ce qui arrivait relativement très souvent, tenait la maison d'une main de maître purement diabolique, menait des enquêtes tordues pour son maître, lui sauvait la vie une fois tous les quatre matins et tentait d'empêcher le chien démoniaque de ravager les jardins toutes les secondes que le temps égrenait. Mais 'pour tout domestique souhaitant servir la noble famille Phantomhive, savoir faire ceci est tout simplement naturel', n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait fort à faire entre le rôle de Chien de Garde de la Reine de son maître, les exigences farfelues et péremptoires de celui-ci, la tenue du manoir, la maladresse _catastrophique_ de Meirin, les anciens réflexes _explosifs_ de Bard et l'impulsivité _forcenée_ de Finian – finalement l'équipe de maison n'était peut-être pas aussi formidable qu'il l'avait cru au premier abord, mais ils avaient prouvé être capables de protéger le manoir en cas d'attaque armée et c'était le principal, non ?, sans compter Pluto… Le chien démoniaque était en vérité le dernier de ses soucis, le premier étant bien évidemment la sécurité de son maître qui se considérait légèrement invincible et immortel sur les bords de par sa présence à ses côtés, l'obligeant à le sauver au moins trois fois par mois – Greil n'avait pas été la pire de leurs rencontres, bien que la plus farfelue peut-être. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas réellement car finalement, tout ça l'empêchait de s'ennuyer dans ce corps limité et cette vie trop sage.

-

En contrepartie de tout cela – son pouvoir, sa vie pendant quelques années – et au nom du pacte, son Maître devait lui réserver son âme et un peu plus. Le genre de petit plus que quiconque adorerait, ange, démon, ou humain. Le genre de bonus qui révélait les instincts.

-

La première fois que ça c'était produit, le comte – l'enfant – ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans. Les années ne représentaient rien pour lui, qui comptait en siècles, mais Dame Elizabeth tenait aux anniversaires du petit garçon qu'elle aimait et étant celui qui recevait et décorait le manoir, il avait retenu cette minuscule unité de comptage. Il devait avoir onze ans, donc. C'était un enfant petit et frêle, à la beauté androgyne comme tous les enfants, à l'œil glacial et méprisant, qui ne comptait que sur lui et maîtrisait ses pièces d'échecs comme personne d'autre de son âge. Le maître démoniaque d'un démon maîtrisé.

La nuit avait été claire. Sebastian s'en souvenait encore parfaitement. Même sans sa vue de démon, il avait pu détailler la silhouette de l'enfant niché sous les couvertures, couché sur le flanc. Un amuse-gueule des plus appétissants, de ceux qui donnent envie de découvrir le plat principal sans tarder.

Les yeux déjà glacés du garçon s'étaient posés sur lui alors qu'il dégageait de son corps les draperies qui le couvraient. Nulle surprise dans ses orbes dépareillés, aucun sentiment… comme d'habitude. Sebastian voulait briser cette habitude. A sa question ('Que fais-tu ici, Sebastian ?'), il avait répondu qu'il venait prendre ce qui lui était dû, 'jeune Maître'. Ses doigts s'étaient tendus pour dessiner devant la pupille marquée du sceau la forme d'un œil. Son âme. Votre âme. Ton âme. _Mon_ âme. Elle lui appartenait.

Avec ce sourire qui mettait les gens si mal à l'aise, lorsqu'il étirait sa bouche en cette grimace carnassière et perverse, il s'était allongé sur le petit corps presque nu de son maître – vraiment ? – après avoir remonté sa tenue de nuit jusqu'à ses épaules, sans jamais briser l'échange de leurs regards. La fierté de son employeur l'empêchait de céder devant qui que ce fut, et lui n'avait souhaité et ne souhaitait à chaque fois que contempler au fond de cette pupille trop bleue la douleur qu'il lui octroierait et octroyait avec complaisance, savourant le plaisir de voir le rappel de sa légitimité dans l'œil droit.

Ses yeux carmins dans les pupilles dépareillées de l'enfant, il s'était emparé de son corps sans douceur, tout comme il s'emparerai de son âme plus tard. Souriant pleinement de la souffrance qui crispait la mâchoire du dernier des Phantomhive qu'il profanait comme on viole un temple, sans respect ni sentiment. Prenant toujours plus, le dévorant de l'intérieur, ne cessant de le fixer pour voir sa souffrance et lui montrer la jouissance qu'elle lui octroyait, consumant son intime, jouissant autant de cette possession violente et perverse que de la douleur qui avait filtré dans l'œil de sa proie malgré tous les efforts de celle-ci pour ne rien montrer – son doux corps outragé avait parlé pour lui, si diablement bavard alors que le comte avait tenté de refouler tout sentiment ou sensation liés à ce qu'il prenait plaisir à lui faire endurer. Le comte était son Maître, mais c'était lui qui l'avait possédé et le possèderait jusqu'à sa mort, lui qui s'était emparé de lui jusqu'à l'os – ou presque. Lui.

-

Sebastian ne cessait de le répéter : il était un démon. Un démon n'a jamais de maître.

-

Il s'était fait une joie de le lui rappeler en le fixant, voyant dans l'unique œil bleu l'image de son propre regard presque noir de plaisir qui reflétait la pupille marquée du garçon. Malgré toute la souffrance que le démon s'ingéniait à lui octroyer, le garçon n'avait jamais ni tenté de s'échapper ni ne s'était débattu – se laissant faire au nom du pacte. Leur pacte.

-

Les pouvoirs d'un démon contre une âme, et un petit peu plus.

-

Puis, satisfait et repu pour l'heure, Sebastian s'était retiré jusque dans sa pièce, après avoir recouvert le corps de son maître de sa tenue puis de ses draps en susurrant son habituel 'Dormez bien, jeune maître'. Majordome jusqu'au bout du contrat. Démoniaque. Les yeux luisant du plaisir ineffable qu'il venait de lui soutirer, un dernier sourire avait conclu la soirée. La première d'une longue série.

-

Le corps sous le sien n'était alors que celui d'un enfant, prépubère, encore nubile ( pas que ça aie vraiment changé, l'enfant n'avait même pas atteint l'adolescence ) et il s'était senti horrible de forcer ce corps, de s'en emparer avec tant de satisfaction, de plaisir et de joie – de _délectation_. En bon démon, il n'en avait ressenti que plus de plaisir.

Tout ce que cet humain possédait encore, il le lui ravirait. On lui avait arraché sa famille son manoir, sa pureté – lui allait s'emparer de tout le reste, voler les miettes qu'il restait à dérober pour mettre cet enfant si fier à genoux et le voir supplier à s'en briser la voix. Le moindre de ses sourires, son âme, sa dignité, sa vie, son pouvoir, son corps. Tout.

C'était certainement ce que les anges nommaient 'la plus purement abjecte des dépravations'. Et Diable que c'était bon, de forcer son entrée et son chemin en lui, de le contraindre à l'accueillir en son sein comme une partie de lui, de causer sa douleur là où personne n'avait réussi à lui faire de mal, de s'approprier un bout de son dû en alors qu'il possédait ce corps de toute sa force, alors qu'il le _baisait jusqu'à l'âme_.

-

Les souvenirs de ces nuits volées à son maître étaient sans doute les meilleurs de ce contrat. Sebastian adorait se remémorer les instants qu'il passait à violenter son maître sur son propre terrain, dans son ultime refuge – sa chambre, son lit, ses draps, son corps. Alors il les repoussait autant qu'il pouvait, testant sa patience avec rigueur et dureté, curieux de savoir combien de temps il pouvait tenir avant que l'envie de soumettre ce maître arrogant aux termes de leur contrat ne réapparaisse.

Avide, il détaillait à loisir le corps de son Maître, qu'il habillait, séchait et déshabillait chaque jour, effleurant sa peau pour le gêner et lui rappeler ces séances nocturnes, lorsqu'il n'était plus qu'un pantin entre ses doigts et ses cuisses. Le garçon feignait de ne rien remarquer mais lui savait la peur que ces souvenirs lui inspiraient. Il le sentait dans l'odeur du garçon, dont il se délectait. Sa peur était tellement rare qu'elle en devenait délicieuse. Presque autant que dévorer l'âme d'une pécheresse…

Les regards qu'il attardait sur lui le faisaient se tendre d'anticipation, rêvant de son étroitesse, de sa chaleur, de sa souffrance. C'était indubitablement excitant et enivrant. Il ne se cachait pas de son employeur pour le détailler, prenant plaisir à lui faire appréhender ces viols. C'était bon de le voir perdu et tendu, lui dont la superbe ne faiblissait jamais devant quoique ce fut, même lorsque Venere-sama – il n'aurait jamais été tenté d'obtenir l'âme de ce déchet – l'avait enchaîné et immobilisé.

-

Ça lui allait d'ailleurs diablement bien. Cette scène avait nourri ses phantasmes pendant nombre de nuits – son maître pieds et poings liés, à sa merci, habillé et immobile, n'attendant plus que lui pour être violenté et marqué de l'intérieur – durant lesquels il avait rêvé de déchoir l'enfant plus bas que terre, d'en faire sa chose jusqu'à sa mort, la poupée servile qu'il aurait façonné de ses mains à force de règles et d'affrontements. Cette âme avait le don de faire ressortir ses côtés les plus démoniaques.

-

Il repoussait ses intrusions autant qu'il pouvait, autant que sa patience le supportait, car ça n'en était que meilleur. Il prenait soin malgré tout de ne fixer ni heure ni jour précis, histoire de bien faire sentir à son maître qu'il était le seul maître de ce jeu. Parfois, il avait l'impression que le comte avait espéré que la précédente avait été la dernière fois, de même que son corps qui s'était refermé, resserré.

Il prenait soin de retarder ses intrusions la plus possible, car alors il avait l'impression de le déflorer à nouveau, encore et encore, à chaque fois que son sexe tendu par l'envie forçait cet anneau qui cachait le plus fragile des secrets, et c'était quelque chose d'absolument jouissif – il aurait dit _divin_ si ça n'aurait pas été d'une grande ironie – que cette impression de première fois à chaque fois, et cette douleur qu'il offrait à son jouet à chacune de ses allées et de ses venues bestiales. Horriblement délicieux.

-

Sebastian était un démon… pervers.

*****

*****

*****

Ce texte car… je n'sais pas trop pourquoi en fait xD J'y ai pensé ce matin avant de m'endormir : Sebastian est un démon et malgré qu'il semble porter un soin tout particulier à Ciel, il ne le fait qu'à cause des termes de leur contrat. Ça se voit au tout dernier épisode – d'ailleurs, même si je le savais, j'ai trouvé ce passage affreusement triste, surtout lorsque Ciel lui demande de ne pas adoucir sa peine… Car Sebastian n'_es_t un démon. En ce sens, l'épisode de l'appareil photo est… assez horrible, vous ne trouvez pas ?

J'espère que ce texte vous a plu malgré sa noirceur… Votre vision de Sebastian n'a-t-elle pas changé ? ; ) Je n'écris que peu de choses de ce genre, et de fait je ne sais pas vraiment si j'y suis douée. Des conseils ?

Peut-être à bientôt sur ce fandom, sinon sur les autres… ; )

B'zoux

_Lyly_[**u**]


End file.
